bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Naledi Atkins
Naledi Atkins '''(often referred to as the '''Pilot) is one of the playable characters in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. She was the fourth character to be shown on the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. Naledi is a fearless pilot with a love for the mechanical and kinetic. Before she came to Rapture, she was well known around the world for her feats of daring. A fellow pilot, Cal Whitkins, noted her disappearance on the surface and commented that she had probably gone in search of some great adventure. In Rapture her ravenous appetite for adventure is the primary factor in deciding which contracts Naledi will accept as a freelance pilot of submersibles. Naledi lives her life as dictated by the demands of the moment, and does not deal in regret. She lives her life always at least one step ahead of boredom. She speaks with a New England accent. Story Years ago, Naledi nearly drowned to death while spelunking, only to be saved by a friend. The near-death experience gave Naledi a thrill she hoped to reproduce by travelling to Rapture. It is there where she fell in love with the Bathysphere system, even owning a her own personal "bathy". However, following the 1959 New Year's Eve Riots, and the subsequent lockdown of all bathysphere travel, Naledi sought other ways to get an adrenaline rush. This ultimately leads her to splicing. Naledi appears briefly in the introduction to Bioshock 2 set prior to the Civil War, as one of the four splicers that attack Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb. She is knocked unconscious by Delta's drill as she approaches him. Cosmetic Options Mask Unlocked from the Start: * Pilot Helmet * Rabbit Mask * Goat Mask * Pink Feather Unlocked at Rank 10: *Eagle *Tragic Comedy Unlocked at Rank 20: *Moon *Indigo Feather Unlocked at Rank 30: *Peacock Feather *Sun God Unlocked at Rank 40: *Octopus *Demon Melee Weapon Unlocked from the Start: *Pipe Wrench *Wrench *Candle Stick *Pipe Unlocked at Rank 10: *Machete *Rolling Pin Unlocked at Rank 20: *Mallet *Barbed Wire Unlocked at Rank 30: *Crowbar *Flashlight Unlocked at Rank 40: *Hatchet Audio Diaries * No Limits * A Conscious Wind * Near Death is Life Quotes Picked up a Little Sister *''"Hah, there ya are." *"She's so cute!"'' *''"There, there, now. We're almost there, love." (when Little Sister talks back)'' Attacking the Rosie *''"Aye, she's a big one!"'' *''"You don't scare me!"'' *''Attack!'' *''It's her, the Iron maiden!'' Killed an Enemy Splicer *"You've gone tits up, sweetheart." *''"Aww, did the mean girl snuff you up?"'' *''"Killing you is like killing boredom itself, mate."'' Researching an Enemy *''"I'm gonna need a bigger scrapbook!"'' *''"Could killing your kind get any easier?!"'' *''"Fighting you is like fighting boredom itself, mate!"'' *''"Ya couldn't have been bested by better, love."'' Regenerating Health *''"Ha! You thought I've gone tits up, eh?"'' *''"That's about as near as I'll get to dyin'!"'' *''"You nearly bored me to death!"'' Plasmid Attacked To Be Added Burning "Aaaaah! Hot, hot, '''hot, hot!' Electrocuted Frozen ''"C-c-cold...." Swarmed "Augh! '''Bees!'"'' Unknown *"Rules are for the gutless!" Gallery File:Naledi awol.png|Newspaper article noting Naledi's disappearance File:Naledi.jpg|Before Splicing File:Naledispliced.jpg|After Splicing Trivia *Naledi is voiced by Anna Graves.Anna Graves on IMDB *Naledi is most likely a reference to Amelia Earhart, a pilot who got lost over the sea http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amelia_Earheart References fr: Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters